Pokemon Saga: The Kanto Chapters
by loki61089
Summary: Meet Shane. He's new to the Pokemon world, literaly. Join him, as he travels the Kanto Region meeting new friends, fighting familiar enemies, and facing danger and mystery galore! Will he ever find a way home? Read and find out! R&R please!
1. Prologue

Okay, I'll start this off with the usual.  
I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon and all related characters, places, and things belong to Nintendo, Gamefreak, and The Pokemon Co. The only things that belong to me, or are borrowed by another writer, I will post in a note at the start of the chapter. This is the only time I'll put the Disclaimer, as it's common sense that everyone sees the first chapter first.

Okay, next up; Please Read and Review! I need to know where I can improve! If there is a spelling or grammer error that I missed, please let me know! Copy the line it's in and send it to me in a PM!

now, this is to tell you who/what is speaking.  
_telepathy  
_Pokemon speech  
"Human speech/ Pokemon speaking English"  
-Character Thinking-

My Characters:  
(This will be done every chapter at the end of the chapter. I will put the penname of the person a character is borrowed from. I will not borrow any characters without prior permission. I will ask you first or you can ask me if they can be in. The main cast is already set in stone, but cameo appearances are always available! If you wish to use one of my characters, please ask me first! send me a PM, anything that you can use to ask me is fine, just ask first! I like seeing what my characters are being used for!)  
This chapter: Shane Burlech  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The forest leaves run rivers of waters flowing off of them. No one in their right mind would be out in this type of weather unless they were forced to. Shane of all people would be in such weather, but this time he has more than good reason. The neighborhood bullies, and I mean all of them, decided that his pranking days were gonna be over, today!  
"This sucks: I'm wet, I'm bein' chased by every bully I have ever pranked, AND I'm gonna be late for dinner...this has got to be the worse day ever. But I really need to find somewhere to hide and get outta this rain"  
He pressed forward with great haste with two thoughts in mind: to get dry and to live long enough to get that way. Along the way he spots a cave and immediately takes the chance to use it as a place to hide and rest. He went in far enough so the shadows could conceal any trace of him being there and waited. The kids could be heard as the stampeded by and soon all he could hear was the pattering of rain outside.  
"I think I'm safe." He looked down at his watch. "Oh hey I CAN make it for dinner"  
He smiled at his triumph and headed for the cave entrance. But no sooner than he stood, the cave collapsed closing him within the cave.  
"Well this sucks..." He said, in between coughs, with little enthusiasm because he knew he would have to search for a way out. He checked the rubble to see if there were any rocks or openings to squeeze out of, but no dice for that attempt.  
"Well...I guess I'll look for another exit"  
He searched, hands along the walls of the cave for anything remotely different like a space that he could use to get out. He went on for a while and stopped to rest for a bit.  
"This cave feels like it goes on forever. I'm gonna be so mad if it leads to a dead end"  
He returned to his feet and pressed on more. And, to his great amount of luck, came to a rock wall meeting his face. This made him fall backwards causing more than what he would bargain for.  
"Ugh...I really hope that its just a low bridge or something...wait┘did something just cra-" The floor that he fell on crumbled beneath him. "This better lead to an exit"  
He wakes up to blurry vision, but light.  
"Oh no...light, a tunnel...please no"  
As he steps out he walks onto soft grass and a nice breeze against him.  
"Oh man...maybe I am..." Suddenly a simple bird with spiked feathers lands in front of him pecking the ground. He blinks.  
"Ah...wait...isn't that one of those...Spearow things...its ugly in person." Offended by his remark, the Spearow flies up and pecks at Shane's head.  
"OW!! You annoying bird, buzz off!" He swings and hits the bird in the head causing it to hit the ground with a gentle thud. "That's what you get, too! Annoying bird┘"  
The bird then flies off into the trees, and the trees begin to rustle.  
"Ah...Something tells me that this is a good time to-" Fifty Spearow fly out, "RUN"  
This is how our hero's story begins...


	2. A Cry in the Night

Later that day, our hero is sitting at a campfire treating hios injuries and comtemplating on the events of the day...

"oh man... Now I'm really gonna get it..." Shane said sullenly, "I haven't a clue where I am, or how I got here, I was attacked by things I've only seen in my friend's game and it's way past cerfew..."

He attempted to find a comfortable position to sleep in when...

"Help!!" a small voice cried.

Shane shot up with a start and looked around.

"What? Who's there?!" He asked.

He heard a shriek of pain and ran toward it. when he got there, he saw another Spearow and what looked like a small brown fox. The spearow looked pretty angry.

"Stupid Eevee! Go bother someone else!" The Spearow squaked.

"Please! I'm lost! I just want a place to stayfor the night!" the Eevee pleaded.

-Wait a sec... did they... just... talk?- Shane thought.

The Spearow attacked the Eevee and it was flung about 3 feet and looked badly hurt. Shane had seen enough. He ran and got between the Eevee and Spearow to sheild the Eevee from further harm.

"Stop it! All it wanted was a place to stay!" He yelled.  
The Spearow and Eevee were shocked.  
"Can you understand us?" the Eevee asked.

"Yeah and I'm not about to let an innocent be harmed any further!" He yelled again.

"So you're the human that the other flock attacked?" the Spearow asked condesendingly,"Ha! You can't even defend yourself! What makes you think you can protect her?"

While the Spearow was talking, Shane was busy looking around for something to use as a weapon. There! A fair sized branch, but it was behind Spearow.

"Listen, I want you to run away," Shane said quietly to the Eevee,"I'm not sure if I can handle this myself and your to injured to help."

"Are you sure?" The Eevee asked.

"Don't worry, I've dealt with much worse." Shane said with a grin.

"Enough!" Spearow yelled,"You'll pay for your interferance human!"

"Run!" Shane yelled as he charged at Spearow.

Eevee took cover in the bushes and watched the fight from there. The Spearow flew at Shane using it's Peck attack. Shane sild under the attack at the last second, grabbed the branch and stepped into a sword stance.

"Now we're on even ground." Shane said to the Spearow.

"We'll see about that human!" It squaked as it flew in for another Peck Attack.

Shane dodged and smacked the branch into Spearow's side. It hit the ground hard.

"Argh... You were lucky human!" It said, "I'll be back for you!" It flew off into the night.

Shane wlaked to a tree and slid to a sitting position under it.

"Oh man... What a day..." He thought aloud.

Eevee came out of hiding and ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" It asked worridly.

"I'm fine, you?" He asked.

"I'll be alright now...thank you," It replied,"why did you help me and where are your other pokemon?"

"What? Pokemon?" -So maybe...hmm...- Shane thought.

"Umm... are you sure your okay?" It asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shane answered,"By the way, I'm Shane, what's your name?"

"I'm Eva," She replied,"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just, It's odd that I can understand Pokemon speech when I've never even met one." He said,"I'm not used to it."

"Never met a Pokemon?" she asked,"Wow, well i'm not used to the whole humans understanding my words either."

"Well we both have something in common," He said, "We're both lost, and you don't know any other humans, and I don't know any other pokemon except those Spearow that keep attacking me."

Eva laughed at that,"I guess your right."

"Do you know if there's a human town around here?" he asked.

"Yeah, there is, why?" she asked.

"I don't really know where I am and if I can find a town, I can figure out where I am." he answered.

"Oh! Well, I remember seeing a large group of buildings near here," she told him, "I can take you there if you like, I owe you for helping me."

"Oh, thank you!" Shane Said. -Now I can find my way home!-

"We can leave now if you like." She said.

"We probably should, what with that Spearow and such." he told her.

"Alright let's go then!" She said.

"Wait I gotta put out the fire!" he told her.

"Oh, I'll handle it," she said. As she said that, there was a flash of light as she turned into a creature that hadfins where her fluff mane was, and a fish tail where her fluffy tail was.

"Water Gun!" she shouted. Water shot out of her mouth like a cannon and put out the fire. There was another flash of light as she returned to her Eevee form.

"Wow!" Shane was completely surprised, "That was so cool!"

"Oh, was it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like that!" he said still excited, "I know Pokemon evolve to get stronger, but I didn't know they could go back and forth between them!"

She seemed sad after that. "Whats the matter Eva?" he asked.

"I was taken from my home by some cruel humans wearing black clothing. They did awful things to me. I was finally able to get away, but when I made it home, my family disowned me because I wasn't a normal Eevee anymore." She told him.

"Oh...I'm sorry..." He told her sadly. He didn't know what else to say.

"It's ok..." she said, "lets go before Spearow gets back."

She started to walk off toward the southeast, and collapsed.

"Eva!" Shane shouted. He ran to her and picked her up. "I guess you wern't as fine as you said you were."

-I'm gonna find those men in the black suits Eva, I'll make them pay for your sorrow...-

And so, our hero departs toward the town Eva told him about while carrying Eva to town to get help for her.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, I've located the expiriment"  
"Good grab it and return to HQ"  
"Sir there's a problem"  
"What is it"  
"Some kid has it now"  
"Well it's just a kid! Get it from him and make sured he can't squeal to the cops"  
"Aye sir, Raiden out..." 


	3. A Meeting in Pallet Town

"Hey! There's light up ahead!" Shane said to a still unconcious and weak Eva. -Don't worry Eva, I'll get you to a hospital as fast as I can-  
Our Heroes have arrived at the small coastal town of Pallet, little do they know that they and two others will be put up against unbelievable odds, great mystery, the stuff of legends, and great danger.  
"Hey you! Stop"  
"Huh?" Shane turned to see a woman with long green hair and a Police uniform, riding a motercycle.  
"You are under arrest!" She yelled after cutting him off.  
"But, I didn't do anything!" Shane didn't know what else to do.  
"Please! you have to help Eva!" Shane said while holding Eva toward The police officer.  
"Wha-" She atarted.  
"Officer Jenny!" Another voice called.  
"Huh? Oh Professor Oak! I caught him trespassing on your lab grounds so I was-" She attempted to finish.  
"Yes I know Jenny, I asked him to come here. He must've found this Eevee injured before one of the other pokemon on the grounds could." Oak told her.  
Shane stood there with his mouth shut, clearly the man wanted to help him so he let him.  
"Now let's get this Eevee inside and fix her up." He said, "Have a good evening Officer Jenny"  
"Umm... You too professor!" She said, a little confused about the scene.

They got into Oak's jeep that he used to get around the grounds and drove off toward his house.  
"So... Who are you sir?" Shane couldn't help but ask, He'd never met this man before.  
"What!? You don't know me and I just helped you out? Oi..." Oak was flabbergasted. "well I guess I'll tell you if you tell me who you are and what your doing with that Eevee"  
"Umm..." He looked down at Eva... "Alright." He went on about what happened during the day up to him helping Eva, he skipped the part about her ability and went on up to his meeting of the Professor.  
"Well... That is an interesting story... About a year ago another trainer was attacked by Spearow on his first day out..." Oak said "I'll believe you for now, but I think your hiding something..." Shane looked down at Eva again. "That's fine though, I'll set up a cot and get you some clothes, your's are torn by the Spearow"  
"Thank you sir." Shane said.

They arrived at his house and Oak told him how to operate the pokemon rejuvination machine. After he did that He left to go get some clothes for Shane.  
Eva started to wake up while Shane was sitting with her.  
"Wha? Where am I?" Eva looked around and saw Shane sitting on a chair. "Huh? where are we"  
Shane looked up, "Oh thank goodness! Your ok!" Eva was still a little weak but managed a small smile. "We're at the town you saw. You collapsed and so I brought you here. A nice old man named Prof. Oak helped us"  
Shane continued, "We're at his home now and he was kind enough to let us stay here"  
Eva tried to get up. "No, you should rest, Eva... I was actually wondering"  
"What about?" She asked.  
"I want to help you find the men in Black Suits" he told her "What? why?" she asked, completely astonished.  
"You've helped me out and I want to return the favor. I won't stand to let those men go unpunished for their crimes." He told her. It was straight from the heart.  
"Shane... I've only just met you... I don't want you getting hurt because of me." She told him.  
"I accepted that part when I decided to help you." He told her.  
Eva didn't know what else to say "... Thank you"  
"Now, get some rest Eva, We've got a long journey ahead of us."

Oak returned later with some clothes for Shane. "Here you are." Oak handed him the clothes.  
In the bundle, there was a blue shirt, a red vest, Green fingerless gloves, and a pair of blue jeans.  
"Thank you sir." Shane told him.  
Oak was quiet. "I want you to do me a favor, Shane." He said.  
"Huh? What is it? I'd be more than happy to do it, I mean, you helped me and Eva so I've gotta return the favor." He said.  
"I made an electronic encylopedia, I want you and Eevee to fill it with all the Information on every Pokemon you see before you return to your own world, if it's even posible." he told him.  
"Fine then, I'll fill it as much as I can, sir," Shane said, "Where is it"  
"I'll give it to you tomorrow, I have two others coming to recieve one as well." He said.  
"Okay Professor." Shane said.  
"Now you get some rest," he said with enthusiasim, "You've got a long journey ahead of you!"

And so, Shane has taken on two quests, the first, to find his friend's tormentors, and second, to fill the PokeDex for Prof. Oak. Will He be able to accomplish such tasks in a world he knows little about? Find out next Time in Pokemon Saga! 


	4. New Friends in Familiar Places  Part 1

New Friends in Familiar Places, Part 1

Today, two new trainers are arriving in Pallet Town. What are their motives? We begin with Layney, she wears mostly orange clothing in a Dawn styled outfit.

-Hmm..wonder who that guy is...- Layney thought to herself.

There's a young man about 15 years of age with tanned skin, with long black hair, wearing a blue coat, with dark gray shirt and pants, and a sneasel by his side.

He looks like he's lost. He notices Layney and waves,"Hey, know where Oak is?"

"Yeah! Just up ahead, I think." She answers.

"Thanks!" He runs off farther up the road.

"Hey wait!" Layney yelled, "I'm going there, too."

"oh, well hurry up then!" He continues running. "It's not every day Prof. Oak says 'Hey,come see me!'"

She sweatdrops. -well he is blunt...-

After a while they stop at a house with a mailbox with the words 'Oak Residence' engraved on the side.

"I guess this is the place..." the boy says, "A lot bigger than Blaine had described it though."

"Wow..." she says, surprised, "amazing!"

The Sneasel looks at the house, unimpressed.

"Yea yea your not impressed untill food is involved...now come on" the boy says to the Sneasel.

Layney looked at the Sneasel and giggled, then walked up the steps to Oak's home.

"So ah..what are you here for?" The boy asks as they climb the stairs.

"I'm here for a pokedex" She answers with pride.

"oh so your a new trainer?" He asks.

"Sorta, yeah" she says a little less enthused

"Well I'm here to get mine ah...'signed' to make it official." He said as he pulls out a white PokeDex.

"Oh... So um..." She starts, "What town are you from?" She's now looking at his attire trying to answer the question herself.

"Ah... Actually I'm from Cinnabar." he says.

"Cinnabar?" she asks.

"Yep, but I live on the Seafoam Islands"

"Oh wow, really?" she asks excitedly.

"Yep," He says.

"Is it nice there?" she asks.

"So long as your prepared to go from extreme colds of the caves to the humid climates of the oceans." He answers.

They walk up the stairs to the front door of Professor Oak's Lab and ring the door bell, it goes off with the sound of a Pidgey.

A young man, about 15 years old, though he looks 16 due to his height appears in the doorway. He has brown hair and eye and is wearing glasses, a blue shirt, a red vest, blue jeans and Brown boots.

"Oh you must be the new trainers the Professor told me about," He says.

"Yea, guess thats us" Layney says with a smile.

"Yea...so where is the old guy?" the boy with the Sneasel asks.

"He's out back," The other boy answers, "follow me."

He leads them through the house. As they walk down the hall, an Eevee walks up to the other boy and follows next to him. He smiles at the Eevee and continues walking. They walk outside and see an old man sitting outside wearing a scientists jacket, looking through some notes. He turns towards the group.

"Oh, welcome!" the man says.

"Hey Oak long time no see, to make things short, I'm here to get my Pokedex license signed," The boy says, casually, "Blaine told me that you have to do it before I can actually try to beat him." -Don't understand why... I just wanna battle him...-

-Man this kid is crazy... How can he feel comfortable talking to him like that?- Layney thought to herself.

"Nice to see you to Evan," Oak says a little annoyed. He looks at Layney.

She clears her throat, "And I am here just to get a pokedex." She says.

"Good then," He starts, "If you'll just follow me into the lab, we can start." Oak walks to a door and walks in

The three kids and two pokemon follow him into a large room filled with top of the line research equipment. They all walk over to where Oak is standing by a small table.

"As you all know most new trainers will select a starter pokemon to help them set off on their journey," He says, "Seeing as you all have pokemon already... we can move on to the Pokedex." He points at five differently colored Pokedexs on the table. "Now... Layney please choose one..."

She walks over and puts a finger on lips..eyeing each one. "Hmm... I want..." She reaches for an orange one, "This one!"

"Okay, now Shane, please select one." Th boy walks over with the Eevee on his shoulder. The Eevee points at a blue one. "Okay, we'll take this one professor."

"Okay now if you'll allow me to take those for a moment." He says as he takes the Pokedexs. Evan pulls a White one from his belt and hands it to Oak. Oak inserts each one into a slot on a computer. The screen flicks on and shows a picture of the owner, Physical desription, age, and Current party. It turns off and Oak hands back the pokedexs.

-Yes! One step closer!- "Thank you so much!" Layney says with a smile.

"Your welcome" He says to her with a smile.

"Now, in order to participate in contests, and the Pokemon League Championships, you must show these to the Gym Leader, or Receptionist and they'll allow you in, remember, Pokemon are your friends and partners," He says, as if it was rehersed many times over, "Treat them with love and care, and you'll go far! Good luck!"

Layney and Evan begin to leave as Evan and his Sneasel check out the Pokedex. "Doesn't seem any different." he says with a shrug.

Shane walks over and shakes Oak's hand and Oak whispers something to him. Shane nods and follows them out.

"Hey wait up!" He says as he runs up.

"huh?" She turns to him.

"Since we're all going the same way, I figured maybe we should travel together, all three of us" He says.

Evan walks up to the two of them, "I guess we could."

"But we hardly know eachother," she says, "I don't even know your names."

"So? All the more fun..." Evan says, sarcastically.

"Well... Oak said mine so I figured you heard," Shane started, "but the name is Shane. Nice to meet you!"

Layney smiles, "I'm Layney!" She extends her hand for a handshake and Shane takes it.

The Eevee, sitting next to him, looks up and smiles. Layney looks it and kneels down next to it. "aww, what a cute eevee!!" She says, and scratches it behind the ears. "Does she have a name?"

"Huh?" He looks at Eva who nods, "Her name is Eva."

"I'm Evan", the other boy says. The Sneasel next to him suddenly punches him in the leg, "Oww! What was that for!?" The sneasel shrugs and looks away. "Grrr... This, wonderful little guy is Backstab... And yes, his name precedes him..."

"Hello Evan," She says to him and laughs at the scene, "Oh hello! You're cute too!"

"Your pokemon look very well" Layney says to both of them.

Eva walks up to Backstab and attempts to converse with him. Backstab looks at Eva then at Layney, tilts his head and sighs.

"He isnt much of a talker," Evan starts,"most of his actions tell what he wants or needs, and he isn't much for 'cute'"

Backstab stomps Evan's foot and raises his fist at him. "OWWW!!! Oh so you wanna go huh?!" He says, putting his fists up in a boxer's stance facing Backstab.

"Well I think he is adorable." She says, laughing. "You two are gonna be great partners."

"Oh boy..." Evan says back to her.

"I can already see it!" She says

"Well... At least we'll have entertainment..." Shane says a little to loudly for his benefit.

Both Backstab and Evan give him an evil glare. He backpedals and sweatdrops, "Umm... Heh heh, j-just kidding!"

"Oh?" She says, looking for something, "Hmm I need to go find Static."

"OH! Right forgot," Evan takes another pokeball out, "This is my most... likable so far." He tosses the ball and a Seel pops out.

"Static? Where are you?" She calls out while searching through bushes.

"Who are you looking for?" Evan asks.

"My pokemon..." She answers.

"Static? I take it it's an Electric type?" As soon as the word 'electric' comes out, Seel takes cover behind Evan.

"Oh! There you are!" She leans in and pulls an Eevee out who has some berries in it's mouth.

"Oh..its just a eevee named Static," Evan says, "Its ok Buddy, its safe to come out." Seel peeks out from behind his legs but stays put.

"Yeah me and my family found her behind our house," She says, "She was chewin' on some power cables." She notices Seel, "Aww you dont have to be scared see?"

Static walks over and makes a cute face at Seel and attempts to give it a berry.

"Anyway, where to first?" Shane asks.

"Well..I was gonna head home first, but its a ways off." She says

"oh really?" Evan asks, "Where at?"

"Lavander town," She says, "Took me days to get here

"Why didn't you take a bus?" Shane asks.

"They dont come to our town anymore." She answers.

"Why not?" Evan asks.

"Its a nice town," She starts, "just has ghost pokemon there."

Shane's a little nervous about the ghosts and tries to clear his mind.

"But yeah I wanted to head home to see my folks again."

"Well... we'll have to pass through anyway" Shane says, "I'm trying to fill this Pokedex out for the proffesor."

"What about you two?" He asks.

"I'm trying to become a Breeder, but I also want Champion status," Layney says, "I plan to have my own Pokemon ranch one day."

"I plan to become an Elite," Evan answers, "Well, try to at least."

"why an Elite? why not go all the way and become champion?" Layney asks.

"Well, as the champion, you'll only get to fight one or two people a year," He starts, "But as an Elite, you get to fight about 10 or 20 before they face the Champion. If of course they can get by the Elite Four"

"hmm that does sound great" Layney says, she looks down at Eva then at Static.

"Hey..."

"hm? What's wrong" Shane asks.

She leans toward Eva, trying to get a better look at her. Eva looks at her then at Shane with a questioning look.

"your eevee..." She says, as if in a trance.

"What about her?" He asks.

Layney thinks hard, and is getting an odd vibe but cant place it.

Eva looks up at Shane a little nervously. Shane whispers to her as quietly as possible, "Play it cool, calm down..."

Layney's eyes turn a darker purple. "hmm..." She smiles, "It's just so cute!" She pats Evas head, and both Shane and Eva do faceplants.

Static walks over to Eva and stands infront of her. Eva smiles after getting up and Static smiles back

"Well acording to Oak, we should first get to Viridian City before we decide on which path to take." Evan says. "So I guess we'll be seeing your parents there Shane?"

"huh?" Shane gets a little nervous but it fades. "oh, they're very busy people and I told them I wouldn't be back until I became a Pokemon Master."

"Oh? I though you were filling your Pokedex for the proffessor?" Layney says.

"Umm... yeah but hey I can do something on the side, too!" Shane says.

"I have an idea." Layney says suddenly.

"and what idea do you have formulating in your head?" Evan asks.

"Well traveling can be dangerous... And we just met right?" She says.

"yeah?" both Shane and Evan say.

"so... lets test out our pokemon!" She says, "I mean I don't know how strong of a trainer either of you are."

"It would good to know each others strengths and weaknesses right?" she finishes.

"Ah..Well I guess I'll take winner" Evan says, Smiling. He sits down by Sneasel.

"So I guess its me and you Shane?" She asks.

"Okay," Shane says, "I'm a little new to the battling thing so..." -oh hey! maybe the Pokedex will have info...- He pulls out his Pokedex and looks up data on battles and eevee and all it's forms.

"Evan, mind being Judge?" Shane asks.

"Okay then," He says and stands up. "Both trainers ready?"

"Yes" Layney says.

"You ready Eva?" Shane asks to Eva. She nods and get's into a fighting stance.

"This will be an One on One, Standard Rules battle!" Evan yells. "Trainers! Select your Pokemon!"

"Okay let's Go! Eva!" Shane yells and Eva jumps forward still in battle stance.

"I choose, Static!" Layney yells and Static jumps up.

"Battle Begin!" Evan yells and steps back.

"Let's go! Eva! Use Tackle attack!" She yells and Eva rushes at Static.

"Counter it Static! Use Water Gun!" Layney says to Static.

Static releases a stream of water and nails Eva hard sending her backwards.

"Good job static!" Layney says to Static.

"Eva! You okay?" Shane asks her worriedly. Eva nods and stands back up. "Okay! Hang in there!" Looking at his Pokedex, Shane notices two bars, both green but one is down by about an eighth of it's potential. -This must be Eva's Health meter... I hope we can win this...-

"Now Static use Tackle!" Static Runs at Eva.

"Dodge it and use Quick attack!" Shane yells.

Static rushes at Eva and Eva suddenly vanishes. It then rams Static at full speed.

"Ah! Static!" Layney's turn to be worried.

Shane looked at both meters again, they were equal now.

"Great job Eva!" Shane says to her.

"Static recover and use dig!!" Layney yells.

Static dug under ground.

"Wha- Eva! Be careful!"

Eva is looking in every direction looking for where Static will come up.

"Now Static! Use Water Gun, send Eva flying up!" She yells.

The ground under Eva suddenly gets muddy and Eva is shot up into the air and lands heavily on her side about 3 feet away.

"Eva! you okay!" He starts to move towards her.

"Shane! Unless you are forfeiting, don't move!" Evan yells. Shane stops but looks like he really wants to go to her. He looks at the meter, and sees that Eva has a quarter of her strength left.  
"Oh no! is eva ok?!?" Layney asks.

Eva slowly gets up and nods weakly.

"oh good," Layney says, "haha that was good static, but not so hard ok gal?"

"You wanna stay in Eva?" Shane asks her.

She nods again

"Alright" Shane says, nodding. He could tell Eva wasn't one to give up now.

"Your Eva is good!" Layney says, complimenting them.

"Thanks!" Shane says back, "Let's return the favor! Water Gun attack!"

Eva nods and begins to glow with a blinding white light. When the glow dissapates, Eva is replaced by a Vaporeon.

-What!? A Vaporeon? what's going on?!- Layney thought to herself.

Eva launches a Water Gun attack at Static while they are both caught off gaurd.

"STATIC!! Look out!" Layney yells but a little to late. The stream of water shoots from Eva's mouth and smashes into Static. Shane looks at the meters again and sees it was a critical hit bringing Static to Eva's strength level.

Static falls on her side and slowly gets up.

"Static are you alright??" She asks.

She nods, she seemed more shocked than Layney.

-Oh crap! I forgot! I can't do that here!!!- Shane thought to himself with a look of horror on his face. Eva looks nervously at Shane and says something to him. He looks at her, still nervous and reluctantly nods. 


	5. New Friends in Familiar Places  Part 2

New Friends in Familiar Places, Part 2

"Is she okay?" He yells to Layney.

"Yeah..." Layney says, "Static! We're going to have to turn up the heat!"

"Okay Eva..." He says quietly. He looks up at Layney and Evan, "Let's continue!"

"Alright Static use Tackle!" She yells.

"Eva use Tackle youself!" He yells.

Both Static and Eva, who is still in vaporeon, form run at eachother. They slam hard into eachother and there's a cloud of dust where both impact.

"Eva!" Shane yells, not moving from his spot.

"Static!" Layney yells, trying to see through the smoke.

The dust begins to settle... Eva, now back in Eevee form, and Static are both out cold.

"Ah!" Layney is in complete shock.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!" Evan yells, "This battle is over!"

Layney and Shane run to static and Eva.

"You ok?" Shane asks Eva. She looks at him and nods weakly.

Layney picks Static up in her arms and both look at Shane and Eva. - I knew something was odd with that eevee...-

Shane and Eva notice Layney and Staic looking at them. "Huh? Umm... Heh heh..." They both rub the backs of their heads.

"Hmm, pretty strange for a first battle..." Evan says walking over to Shane and Eva, "Your Eva there is the strangest Eevee I've ever seen"  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:Jay says:  
Your eevee is the strangest out of them all Jay says:  
where do you hide the stones? looks around picks up the eevee huh? did she eat them?...unlikly but hey never know right?  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
No Jay says:  
shane is extreamly nervous  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
he didnt use stones Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
steps closer to shane  
Jay says:  
They run to a bush and disccuss something  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
- the eevee...changed in mid movement...and it changed back... that isnt a stone-  
Jay says:  
You can hear Shane sounding like he's discussing something with Eva Ms. Fox (writing) says:Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
is he talking to her!  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
HEY!  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
COME OUT HERE!  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
grr face  
Jay says:  
Shane and Eva stiffen  
Jay says:  
Shane looks back at Layney and Evan um... I think i have some explaining to do.  
Jay says:  
I think it would be a good idea for Oak to hear this too.  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
sigh  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
i dont want to know Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
you won the match...thats all i had to say Jay says:  
No that was definatly a draw but it would be a good idea to hear anyway Jay says:  
Professor Oak steps out from behind a tree I agree with Evan on this.  
Jay says:  
Professor!  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:Jay says:  
Please, come inside where we're less likly to be heard Jay says:  
shane nods and walks in  
Jay says:  
Ok...so...what either happened or what is with this eevee is what i wanna know Jay says:  
Evan follows them in  
Jay says:  
Coming Layney?  
Jay says:  
Oak walks in  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
oh yes Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
im comming Jay says:  
Oak and shane sit on one of two couches on either side of a coffee table.  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
sits on the other couch  
Jay says:  
Evan sits on one of the couches Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
ready to listen  
Jay says:  
well, as we saw, a strange event occured with an Eevee that most of us thought was a normal Eevee.  
Jay says:  
Yes, sir. I know i need to explain.  
Jay says:  
I found Eevee on my way here from Viridian City Jay says:  
She was being harrassed by a flock of Spearow, so I stepped in to help.  
Jay says:  
I didn't have any pokemon at the time so I scared off the Spearow with a tree branch Jay says:  
As Layney heard, yes I was talking to Eva Jay says:  
I told Oak about this last night when I arrived in Pallet Town Jay says:  
He apparently has the ability to speak with and understand Pokemon Jay says:  
One of the Frontier Brains, Salon Maiden Anabel, here in Kanto, also has this ability Jay says:  
but please Shane, continue Jay says:  
he waits for other comments before starting again  
Jay says:  
ok..so your telling me Jay says:  
that this kid Jay says:  
can talk and understand pokemon Jay says:  
and his eevee, can respond?  
Jay says:  
Yes.  
Jay says:  
I didn't know about it until I met Eevee Jay says:  
OKay that explains one question.  
Jay says:  
what about the Eevee?  
Jay says:  
Eva.  
Jay says:  
he looks at Eva questioningly  
Jay says:  
she nods  
Jay says:  
She was taken from her home by men in B lack Suits Jay says:  
starts to look more interested  
Jay says:  
They did horrible, Cruel things to her.  
Jay says:  
Eva starts to seem sad  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
wait Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
men.  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
in black suits.  
Jay says:  
She managed to escape eventually and whenwe met, she told me about her ability Jay says:  
yes?  
Jay says:  
Do you know about Them!  
Jay says:  
Shane Stands and looks directly at Layney  
Jay says:  
Please! anything you know!  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
eyes get big ah.  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
shakes head  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
it sounds like the men my dad are after.  
Jay says:  
Eva seems a little surprised at Shane's outburst  
Jay says:Jay says:  
dang.  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
he has been chasing them for a long time.  
Jay says:  
I need to find out who these people are and bring them to justice.  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
thats wha tmy father is doing.  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
he is an investigator.  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
and i.  
Jay says:  
their name is team rocket Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
you can saw im his right hand man...um woman Jay says:  
a weird name yes but still are ones not to take lightly Jay says:  
rumors of who is aligned with them pop up alot on cinnabar Jay says:  
I've also heard rumors about men in black suits in Celadon and Saffron Jay says:  
If this Reall is Team rocket, Shane, you would do well to let the pros handle them.  
Jay says:  
But!  
Jay says:  
No buts!  
Jay says:  
You three must promise me! not to go after them!  
Jay says:  
shane is really angry but nods in agreement  
Jay says:  
fine.  
Jay says:  
But if they come after Eva I wont stop myself!  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:Jay says:  
quietly nods -but she will be the only one that i go after...i cant believe her-  
Jay says:  
If all of you agree then please, be careful Jay says:  
do not go after Team Rocket Under ANY circumstance.  
Jay says:  
farewell Jay says:  
shane and eva get up and walk to the door  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
rises witha solemn face and leaves with static  
Jay says:  
sneazle looks up at me and I nod reasuring that our goal is still set adn we follow  
Jay says:  
you see Shane and Eva looking up at the sky outside by the stairs to the mian road.  
Jay says:  
Shane talking to Eva  
Jay says:  
Eva i know you don't want me to go after them But I can't just let people like that go unpunished.  
Jay says:  
eva talking to Shane  
Jay says:  
please listen to Oak, don't do anything stupid.  
Jay says:  
shane to Eva I... sigh ...If they come after you... I wont hold back.  
Jay says:  
Eva to Shane ... fine.  
Jay says:  
So...from here we head to Viridian right?  
Jay says:  
Shane turns to the others Huh? oh... yeah.  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
we wont make it before night fall Jay says:  
perks up a bit well, we should leave now then!  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:Jay says:  
let's go! runs down stairs with Eva not Far behind  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
he has spunk.  
Jay says:  
yea its gonna get him surrounded by spearow one day Ms. Fox (writing) says:Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
takes in a deep breath  
Jay says:  
those things like peace and quiet Jay says:  
common dont think that we are gonna let them go that easy Jay says:  
old man didnt say we can get stronger and kick some rocket tail Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
i...i just feel bad Jay says:  
Shane yelling from down the stairs Come on guys! we still have the day ahead of us! let's get as far as we Can Today!  
Jay says:  
about Eva? still casually walking down the stairs  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
no.  
Jay says:  
then about what?  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
walks past you then stops  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
turns to you, eyes are dark i feel bad because i am gonna break that promise to oak Jay says:  
laughs now thats what i like to hear Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
grins  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
i cant help it Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
my parents have been tracking them for years Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
...they are plottin gsometing bad Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
real bad Jay says:  
well ive been traking a target within them for a few years now so I"ll more than happily aid if it gets me closer to my target Jay says:  
still running in place down stairs Come on! what are you guys talking about!  
Jay says:  
let's go!  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
Evan.  
Jay says:  
yes?  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
- you better watch out Jay says:  
hm?  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
i hear hot guys like you get in trouble Jay says:  
well thanks for the compliment and yes i do laughs again  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
and flips up flap on bag it shows a badge im the one to correct trouble Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
haha Jay says:  
O.o what the heck? da fuz?  
Jay says:  
runs up the stairs Hey you guys coming?  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
my mom is officer jenny of lavander town, and my dad is an investigator Jay says:  
wait.  
Jay says:  
then i know your mom...i think...but wait...lavander? Jenny lives on Cinnabar Jay says:  
Hey I saw a cop named Jenney When I walked in last night.  
Jay says:  
she was a bit... clutzy.  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
haha Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
there is a jenny in every town Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
- Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
they are all related to my mom Jay says:  
what? o.o Jay says:  
sneazel looks confused as well  
Jay says:  
Huh?  
Jay says:  
one in every town?  
Jay says:  
must be hard to keep up with each other.  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
yeah Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
not realy Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
haha Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
family reunions are a killer though Jay says:  
umm...could only imagin Jay says:  
well.  
Jay says:  
Last one to Viridian is a Rotten Egg!!!! runs off to the north  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
"oh geeze.." Layney says, and runs after him.

looks at sneazel Yea i know dude...i dont want to either but right now they are our best lead to them...rightly i still say we should walk and not run... starts running after them

Sneazel Shrugs and runs after them

And so Our heros have finally started on their journey.  
will any of them become a Pokemon Great?  
What about Evan and the mysterious woman he talks about.  
find out in the next chapter! 


	6. Ambush in the Dark

Jay says:  
We join our heroes about halfway down Route 1 to viridian city Jay says:  
it's night time and they are camped out around a fire Jay says:  
ok..so..who wants first watch?  
Jay says:  
i guess I will Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
good!  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
cuz im tired Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
rolls out sleeping bag  
Jay says:  
Eva looks for a spot to lay down Okay then have fun... yawn  
Jay says:  
shane to Eva what do you think your doing! your helping!  
Jay says:  
eva looks at him and gets up  
Jay says:  
she smiles just kidding! calm down!  
Jay says:  
Shane isn't amused  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
get in and dozes off  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
static lays next to her'  
Jay says:  
Evan and Sneazel find a dry spot and lay down  
Jay says:  
wake me up later and i can take the late night to morning shift if you want me too plops down and falls asleep instantly  
Jay says:  
sigh -well guess i'll patrol a little-  
Jay says:  
For the most part the night goes on with little incident.  
Jay says:  
Just the randow Hoothoot flying overhead. but it's quiet none the less Jay says:  
Random Jay says:  
-well guess it's time to wake up Evan-  
Jay says:  
Come on Eva, we can rest now... Eva?  
Jay says:  
he turns to Eva and she's stiff and alert what's Wrong?  
Jay says:  
Eva to shane someone's here!  
Jay says:  
shane Imediatlly goes alert where?  
Jay says:  
A twig snaps behind them, just outside the light of the fire Jay says:  
Come out Coward!  
Jay says:  
Hmph.  
Jay says:  
so your the kid who found the experiment?  
Jay says:  
What?! who are you!  
Jay says:  
who I am is of no importance... who i serve is.  
Jay says:  
I'm Raiden of Team Rocket's Elite Force Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
statics ears wiggle Ee?  
Jay says:  
Surrender now and we'll let you and your friends go.  
Jay says:  
grrrr.  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
jumps up, and growls Eevee.  
Jay says:  
-all I see is him... I don't know if there are others-  
Jay says:  
Huh?  
Jay says:  
Static!  
Jay says:  
Wake the others!  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
Ee!  
Jay says:  
Fool... you think you can stand up to Team Rocket?  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
nods head and uses water gun on evan and layney  
Jay says:  
I won't Know until I try!  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
AH!  
Jay says:  
Let's go Eva!  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
Static what has gotten int ouy!  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
huh?  
Jay says:  
WHA?! what the whoa hey umm what the heck hit me?  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
static is jumping up and down  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
huh Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
oh no Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
shane!  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
flies up and grabs bag  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
comon static!  
Jay says:  
good! there may be others! get ready!  
Jay says:  
Hmph... you don't stand a chance! Attack!  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
reaches in bag and pulls out a pokeball Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
presses the button and it gets bigger  
Jay says:  
A Grimer and a Koffing jump out of the woods by Layney Jay says:  
Ekans and Meowth by Evan Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
Go static!  
Jay says:  
Kadabra and zubat by Shane Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
throws pokemon you too CO2!  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
ball opens and a gastly comes out  
Jay says:  
ok...Backstab and Chill lets kick some tail!  
Jay says:  
(this'll be tough running three battles at the same time)  
Jay says:  
Eva use Ember!  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
Static lets try out our new move! use spark!  
Jay says:  
Eva disappears in a flash and becomes flareon it releases an Ember Attack Jay says:  
Static Builds up Electicity and releases it at grimer and koffing Jay says:  
Chill readies Ice shard and Backstab goes in and taunts the meowth and ekans  
Jay says:  
Thats it...draw them in.  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
now co2 use lick !  
Jay says:  
Backstab them jumps as the two run straight into the ice shards  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
co2 licks both the pokemon paralizing them  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
Alright now static use water gun, get them soaked!  
Jay says:  
Backstab finish them with a good cold wind!! backstab blows out a icy wind and the ekans falls over fainted but the meowth counters with scratch  
Jay says:  
(shane is getting his burger right now, he will brb to type as narriator)  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
static uses water gun letting out a massive amount of water  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
( k)  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
now! shock them!  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
static charges up and sets out electricity, the water intesifies the power making both pokemon very weak  
Jay says:  
ok..Chill Backstab, COLD SHOLDER both create a frost like armor on them and Chill thrown, skull bashes the meowth into the sky  
Jay says:  
and thats game Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
finish it up co2! use shadow ball!  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
GASSSSSSSSSSSLYYY he attacks with a decent sized shadow ball  
Jay says:  
Unable to move, muk and koffing take the blast Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
(-)  
Jay says:  
they both collapse from fatigue.  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
YES!  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
good job team!  
Jay says:  
Meanwhile.  
Jay says:  
Eva's ember was blocked by kadabra's reflect while Zubat whipped in around behind Eva Jay says:  
Eva! Behind you!  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
ah!  
Jay says:  
Zubat! Supersonic! Kadabra! Confusion!  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
two against one?  
Jay says:  
Eva look out!  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
hey! grr face that isnt fair you jerk!  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
static! go help!  
Jay says:  
All's fair in love and War little girl!  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
LITTLE!  
Jay says:  
We can handle this!  
Jay says:  
stay out!  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
but.  
Jay says:  
Don't worry! Grins and winks I've handled worse!  
Jay says:  
Now Eva! Thunder wave!  
Jay says:  
Eva chaged forms again and became jolteon Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
hey Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
(woops)  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
(im gonna get in teh shower)  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
(ok)  
Jay says:  
It released a wave of electicity and stunned Zubat Jay says:  
(ok)  
Ms. Fox (writing) says:  
(bbs keep going though)  
Jay says:  
(ok)  
Jay says:  
Now that we're even! bring it!  
Jay says:  
Ha! you've got spunk kid! You'll eat those words soon enough!  
Jay says:  
Kadabra! Double Team!  
Jay says:  
Kadabra made several copies of itself Jay says:  
Dang! which one is it!  
Jay says:  
Watching the Kadabra closly, some begin to disappear Jay says:  
Eva to Shane It's Sneazel! he's getting rid of the Extra ones!  
Jay says:  
- dang.. i told them to stay out... oh well. can't be helped-  
Jay says:  
Eva! Use Ember! sweep along the remaining copies!  
Jay says:  
Eva to Shane Right!  
Jay says:  
The Ember flows from left to rght hitting the copies Jay says:  
making them disappear as it goes Jay says:  
grrrr\  
Jay says:  
Use Confusion!  
Jay says:  
Eva is hit by a Purple wave of force and is sent flying against a tree.  
Jay says:  
EVA!  
Jay says:  
runs over to her Are you ok, Eva!  
Jay says:  
Eva to Shane I'm okay... Don't give in!  
Jay says:  
Eva slowly gets up Let's finish him!  
Jay says:  
Shane to Eva Right!  
Jay says:  
Eva! use Tri-Attack!  
Jay says:  
WHAT!  
Jay says:  
KADABRA!!! DODGE IT!  
Jay says:  
A line of Fire, Ice and Lightning hit Kadabra hard. It slumps to the ground.  
Jay says:  
grrrr... You'll not get off so easily next time... Return!  
Jay says:  
Raiden's pokemon all disappear in a red flash.  
Jay says:  
Kadabra! Teleport!  
Jay says:  
He produces a smoke bomb and throws it at the ground causing a cloud of smoke to erupt from it.  
Jay says:  
Get back here!!!! runs into smoke

Jay says:  
turns and puts Chill back in his pokeball Shane! wait up!  
Jay says:  
runs after him without any hesitation  
shane says:  
keeps running  
shane says:  
Hah ha ha ha... Raiden's voice echoes around him  
Ms. Fox says:  
AH!  
Ms. Fox says:  
wait!  
Ms. Fox says:  
runs after also  
Ms. Fox says:  
SHANE!  
shane says:  
Eva begins to catch up Slow down! He's gone!  
shane says:  
Shane stops Grrrr.  
Ms. Fox says:  
shane!  
shane says:  
I'll get him next time.  
shane says:  
turns to others hm?  
Ms. Fox says:  
stops bends down hands on knees panting shane says:  
oh... sorry.  
Jay says:  
catches up to Shane we can get him later trust me shane says:  
I got carried away.  
shane says:  
looks at ground  
Jay says:  
if this eevee is what they want, i dont think they are gonna just sit by and wait for it to waltz into their base shane says:  
i know... but.  
Jay says:  
dont worry about it shane says:  
sighs  
Ms. Fox says:  
yeah we got your back Ms. Fox says:  
- shane says:  
okay then.  
Ms. Fox says:  
they arent taking eva anywhere shane says:  
thanks guys Jay says:  
no prob Ms. Fox says:  
woo no prob Jay says:  
sneazel walks around observing the ground searching for something  
shane says:  
well... Evan.. I was about to wake you up for your shift.  
shane says:  
What are you looking for Backstab?  
Jay says:  
Yea, ill go ahead start it, you two get some rest Jay says:  
Backstab to Shane nothin special...just something to lead with shane says:  
still to backstab oh ok... be careful then shane says:  
to both Keep an eye out shane says:  
g'night Jay says:  
to shane eh..there aint much here..ill just walk nearby for guard shane says:  
ok Jay says:  
Night you two rest up Ms. Fox says:  
stretches  
Jay says:  
we got a long day tomorrow Ms. Fox says:  
yeah we do.  
shane says:  
I'll just... collapses where he stands  
Jay says:  
looks at him now thats a quick sleeper shane says:  
Eva runs over worridly checks him out then smiles  
shane says:  
she reverts back to Eevee form and lays down next to him  
Ms. Fox says:  
sits down  
Jay says:  
well..I'm gonna walk around camp Ms. Fox says:  
im not tired anymore.  
shane says:  
snoring  
Jay says:  
well you can stay up if you want Ms. Fox says:  
yeah i think i will.  
Ms. Fox says:  
looks up at stars  
Jay says:  
takes out a small fishing knife and starts carving a piece of wood  
Jay says:  
so Laney whats lavander like?  
Ms. Fox says:  
its old Ms. Fox says:  
and small Ms. Fox says:  
very small Jay says:  
so is cinnabar shane says:  
mumbles in sleep, something about a cave in  
Ms. Fox says:Ms. Fox says:  
hmm Ms. Fox says:  
anyway Ms. Fox says:  
there arent many trainers there Ms. Fox says:  
not liek us anyway Jay says:  
we get tons Jay says:  
mainly cuz of the gym Ms. Fox says:  
they usually just have gost or dark pokemon there Ms. Fox says:  
oh Jay says:  
yea I was taught by Blaine Jay says:  
and i watched his battles shane says:  
mumbles again, something about "stupid Spearows  
Jay says:Jay says:  
must be one heck of a bad dream Jay says:  
cave in and spearows shane says:  
the night continues on... Evan and Layney talk more about their hometowns and the night passes without event.  
Ms. Fox says:  
hey Ms. Fox says:  
Evan.  
Ms. Fox says:  
havent you noticed that shane is...different?  
Jay says:  
hm?  
Jay says:  
Yea a bit Jay says:  
for a rookie he sure seemed really cool against a rocket Jay says:  
and for his first battle even Ms. Fox says:  
hmm Ms. Fox says:  
but he doesnt seem comfortable with pokemon at all.  
Jay says:  
true Ms. Fox says:  
its like.he has never been around one at al before Ms. Fox says:  
laughs  
shane says:  
The sun begins to rise slowly in the sky, turning the horizon a beautiful lavender-pink.  
Jay says:  
yea Jay says:  
who knows what it could be Ms. Fox says:  
oh! look at that.  
Jay says:  
maybe he just knows how to battle really well and wasnt exposed to them much Jay says:  
hm?  
Ms. Fox says:  
looks at the sunrise dreamly  
Jay says:  
looks at the sky  
shane says:  
A few pidgey can be seen flying in front of the sunrise.  
Jay says:  
how wonder how long it will take.  
shane says:  
eva stirs in her sleep, stretches and yawns  
shane says:  
eva Eeeevee.  
Ms. Fox says:Ms. Fox says:  
hm?  
Ms. Fox says:  
take for what?  
shane says:  
It looks around and notices the others talking  
shane says:  
eva Ee?  
Jay says:  
looks at Laney oh just getting to the elite four Ms. Fox says:  
oh shane says:  
The sun has risen a little more and light stretches towards Shane's still sleeping self Jay says:  
rolls up my sleeping bag and shakes shane hey get up shane says:  
Mmm... just 5 more minutes mom.  
Jay says:  
early start and we'll be able to get through viridian forest hopfully by nightfall shane says:  
falls back aslpeep Jay says:  
-  
Jay says:  
your out in the wilderness.  
Jay says:  
Sneazel looks over him and shakes Shane  
shane says:  
Eva walks over and sprays Shane with a water gun attack  
Jay says:  
(lol either of those work)  
shane says:  
WAH!  
Ms. Fox says:  
( one sec)  
Jay says:  
(k )  
shane says:  
huh?  
shane says:

Jay says:  
(lol )  
shane says:  
(oops)  
shane says:  
(annoying)  
Jay says:  
(dont worry, we do it alot lol)  
shane says:  
(lol)  
shane says:  
( K )  
shane says:  
(that's better)  
Jay says:  
(hahaha)  
shane says:  
to Eva and Backstab Well... thanks for the wake up call you two! laughs  
shane says:  
Eva your welcome!  
Jay says:  
Backstab shrugs and walks over and touches his pokeball and gets some rest  
Ms. Fox says:  
( ha!! she is colored)  
shane says:  
(nice)  
Jay says:  
( who is babe? your character)  
shane says:  
(I would assume as much)  
Ms. Fox says:  
(yep ive been coloring as we have been skiting)  
Ms. Fox says:  
(all done)  
Ms. Fox says:  
(-)  
shane says:  
(Nice)  
Jay says:  
(awesome )  
Ms. Fox says:  
(should i scan it)  
shane says:  
Well... I guess we should pack up and head out.  
shane says:  
(sure)  
Jay says:  
(if you can hun so shane can get it)  
Ms. Fox says:  
(ill do it a lil later how about that)  
Jay says:  
Already packed grins  
shane says:  
(ok)  
Ms. Fox says:  
ok! lets head out shane says:  
oh ok puts out fire  
shane says:  
well let's go!  
shane says:  
Walks of to the north Come on guys!  
Jay says:  
-Well if Backstab is gonna be asleep for most of the day so Chill will be my battler..hmm i need more pokemon, another should do-  
Jay says:  
follows shane and looks around to see if any pokemon are wandering just in case  
Ms. Fox says:  
follows also  
shane says:  
eva walks along side Shane, seeming a little more attached to him as the journy continues  
Jay says:  
looks up and sees a sign that there means we are almost there Jay says:  
i cant wait to rest my feet at the center for a while before we go through that forest shane says:  
And so after our heroes had succesfully repeled Raiden, the Team Rocket Elite, they arrive in Viridian city at last!  
Ms. Fox says:  
(YAY)  
shane says:  
(epilogue of Chapter)  
shane says:  
Sir... I failed to get the experiment.  
shane says:  
YOU WHAT!  
shane says:  
I'll get it next time, don't worry sir.  
shane says:  
Grrrr... Fine... I'm only giving you a second chance because I like you Raiden... DON'T FAIL ME A SECOND TIME!  
shane says:  
hangs up  
shane says:  
oh don't worry sir... I won't fail next time... 


End file.
